New Year, Old Times
by Mika Maxwell
Summary: Response to FABLESPINNER'S Fanfic challenge! ^_^ This may not be great but try to READ and REVIEW please! This is the first challenge I have done but I think it came out okay for a little attempt at humor and Romance.


New Year, Old Times  
By: Mika Maxwell  
DISCLAIMER: (Who else is tired of seeing these?! ///_^ I don't own Gundam Wing, don't claim to either.)  
  
This is my response to the FableSpinner's fic challenge. Read on if you want, even though this isn't half as good as FableSpinner's own try at it! You should really read that if you haven't it is really good! Anyway, here is my a-t-t-e-m-p-t! ^_^;; I don't know if it is good or not, just read and REVIEW so I can know! Even if you don't think it is good, tell me what could be better. All Right, Jaa!  
  
The sun was shimmering into the kitchen window and falling atop the face of my beloved. It was hard not to see the wrinkled, aged woman that sat across from me but beyond that which was apparent I still saw the caring young girl she used to be. Replacing her long graying mane with the glowing blond color it used to be, and changing the tired eyes to the strong willed azure they once held, I saw her, the respectable war torn peace leader. I mindlessly fingered my own white hair, the chestnut brown gone so long ago, and gazed around my house. The holiday décor still stood tall and proud, even though Christmas was a few days passed, and maids scattered furiously around preparing for the New Years Eve gathering for all of the veterans.   
  
"Duo, are you okay?" Relena looked at me worriedly from the other side of the table; she must have seen the clouded look in my violet pools as I remembered. "I'm fine. Just thinking about New Years with everyone again." My answer was wistful and seemed to float right out of my mouth unbid. She leaned back in her chair with a creak as she herself slipped into memories of our past and in that moment, we weren't old geezers seated around a small, cheery round kitchen table perched above our morning wheaties. We were entranced in New Years Eve AC 196, immediately after the wars where all over and peace finally reigned in our lives and hearts. A time when we were relieved teenagers, but of the tender age of 16, and engaged in a party much like the one we were preparing to host.  
  
Lights sparkled round the large mansion and illuminated the incredible ballroom, making for a heavenly appearance, one ex-soldiers and we gundam pilots appreciated. Loud music blared from massive speakers and streamers of blue and silver hung from the tall ceilings and chandeliers while a long buffet of finger foods and more importantly, punch, sat across the mass of dancing people. A grin spread across my face as I wove through the mass of soldiers finally enjoying life and families of their own, taking solace in the peace provided by the group effect of Relena and the others. Waves and cheers where given to people who were just too happy to care when I accidentally bumped into them until, finally, I had reached the punch bowl. Hoping not to make myself obvious I reached for a cup and acted out the motions of pouring the sugary liquid while I unscrewed the cap off of some vodka and spewed it in. "After one or two glasses," I chuckled. "They won't know what hit em'!" A hand was placed on my shoulder and I quickly spun around at the notion to be greeted by Quatre.   
  
"Hi Duo," He started cheerfully while I fingered the vodka bottle behind my back and grinned impishly. "Would you mind getting me some punch?" He pointed to the fine China glasses and I obliged, turning only after I had slipped the bottle into my pants pocket again. Silently I let out a sigh of relief while I poured Quatre a glass and braced myself for the later effect, but outside a smile lit my face as I gave him the cup that he took so graciously. "No problem Quatre." Watching as he faded back into the crowd I moved away from the food table and tossed the bottle into a nearby trash can. Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Lucrezia, Milliardo, and Heero scattered about the dance floor with each other in jumbles but I couldn't quite site Relena, after all, she was the hostess, she should have fun. I scanned over the people until I spotted her, sitting alone in a far corner with only her drink to keep her company. Resolving in my mind that this wasn't the way to celebrate I decided to help pep up her private party.  
  
"Ojousan!" She turned to look up at me with sad eyes which immediately changed when she saw who I was, but I still saw the flicker. "Its New Years, come on and have some more fun!" A giggle escaped her lips at my childlike joy when I pulled out a chair and sat across from her. "Well Duo, you seem to be enjoying yourself just fine." I thought about the spiked punch and nodded vigorously as a response. "So is every one else." That last comment almost slipped by my ears but didn't quite succeed in doing so. I propped my elbow on the table and gave her my most questioning look. "Why so down?" To my surprise a tear fell from her drooping head and her voice wavered. "Everyone has some one Duo." At first I didn't catch what she was saying. "They all have the love's of their lives out there wrapped tight in their arms while I sit here alone in a corner, totally forgotten, but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles." She raised her eyes to mine and tried to swipe at the tears in a vain attempt. "You must think I'm stupid, I know I do. Sitting here and sniveling my meager pains to you when you have every right to be happy tonight," I could only listen as she continued. "For the rest of your life."  
  
Like instinct I knew I had to comfort her some how, and the only way I could think of now was to be the excitement she needed to experience. Absentmindedly I grabbed the punch cup and downed it all before falling to a bow before a very stunned Relena. "Would you care to dance?" My mock of a stuffy diplomat left her speechless so I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the dance floor with a flutter of skirts. "Duo!" She squealed as we sunk into the middle of the mess of jiving people. Ignoring her protests I began to dance with her, whether she was going to reply or not and, eventually, she did. "So 'Jousan," I said, giving a wide grin that she returned. "Ready to show these people how to dance?" With no answer through words, she moved even closer to me, pressing her body against mine in a movement that I must admit shocked me. "Of course." Her breath tickled my ear and I moved my hand to go around her waist, pulling her ever closer as we moved in sync. "I see you are feeling better." She pulled back only long enough to look me straight in the eye. "Thank you." And with only those two words she fell onto me again.   
  
Unfortunately, it was a long time before we realized that we were still dancing when the music was over for an announcement to be made by Milliardo. Stares penetrated my body as I opened my eyes to meet their widened ones. Desperately I tapped Relena on the back when I saw the anger in Milliardo's eyes. "Uhh...Relena..." She nuzzled closer and with doing so her brother came even closer the same. "Relena...!" Oblivious to everything she continued to cling to me. Now I was frantic as Milliardo started to charge. "Maxwell! I'll teach you to touch my sister!" Thoughts raced through my head as he practically ran at me, ready to kill. 'Oh God! Did I survive the war to die at the hands of an angry brother?!' Relena was still limp on my shoulder, lost in her world as Milliardo stood only inches away. Suddenly, a very drunk Quatre jumped between the raging bull and myself. "Stop fighting you guys!" His slurred speech and weepy eyes stopped Milliardo in his tracks, thank god for Vodka. His teary eyes changed suddenly to determined and crazed as he pointed to the clock and smiled innocently. "Besides it is almost midnight in one minute so..." He made the next part a yell. "Get with your loved ones and share a long kiss!"  
  
With his proclamation a mixture of people smoothed in between the furious Milliardo and I, preventing any bloody brawls where I would be the one crying 'I think I hurt something..!' Which would be very uncool in front of all the society prominent people. I gave Relena a nudge and awoke her from her semi conscious state. "Duo...what time is it?" Her face was sleepy but she immediately woke when she saw it was almost midnight. "You know," she said, tracing on my leather jacket with one manicured finger. "They say if you kiss with someone on New Years you will be with them forever." When I was about to answer her with a happy and definite yes, Lucrezia's voice boomed through the microphone. "60 seconds to the Year 197, a more peaceful time for us all." I looked down into Relena's hopeful azure eyes and nodded with a smile. "20 seconds to New Years." Lucrezia counted down as I lowered my lips to Relena's and she raised hers to mine. Around the room all of the other couple's joined in doing the same things. "10 seconds." Our Breathes mingled as we came closer and closer, and finally we met as a muffled "Happy New Year!" Chorused around the ballroom and echoed off of the walls and corridors. Fireworks boomed outside and danced around the moon and lovers continued to embrace each other before filtering out to the gardens to view them.   
  
"Do you smell something?" Wufei asked as we all began to go out into the blossoms of the yards. Heero, who was behind him with the lovely Sylvia Noventa, came to a halt beside the punch bowl. I turned around as Quatre, who was in somewhat sane mind again, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo and their respective dates surrounded the bowl. 'Oh shit,' I thought as Sally dipped in a finger and tested the drink. 'I'm so dead now!' I tightened my grip on Relena's hand as I prepared to run. "It's spiked." She announced factually. Right then all eyes turned to me in an accusing glare and all I could do was give them a pleading look. "Guys come on! IT was just a little," I swallowed hard and Relena's hand was now firm within my own. "Joke?" the last part came out feebly, as I made no hesitation in running as fast as I could away from the once again angry Zechs. As Relena trailed behind me laughing I could hear her brother bellowing into the wind. "MAXWELL!"   
  
I smiled fondly at the memory as all of the people from that time so long ago now sat scattered around our large living room. "You know," Wufei spoke in his ragged old voice from a hovered position above the punch bowl. "I hope you didn't spike this Maxwell!" The room erupted in laughter before Hilde spoke from her position beside the fireplace. "We know what happened last time you pulled that stunt!" I laughed cheerfully with the group until Heero produced an empty bottle of liquor from the trashcan. "Some things never change." His monotonous voice said softly as everyone looked at me, then promptly burst into laughter. Relena suddenly clapped her hands. "Guys! It's 30 seconds to twelve!" Her joy and excitement never faded as she pushed closer into my embrace. "And we are all still together, I guess that old prophecy was true huh?" Quatre said as he and Dorothy moved into a hug and the rest of the group followed. "10 seconds." Lucrezia rasped just as she had so many years ago. Relena's lips and mine neared closer until that familiar feeling of love pulsed through my old body. "Happy New Year!" And we have contact in AC 250.  
  
REVIEW please! ^_^ Sorry if that was lame but having my attempt at humor and an actual story line in the same story kind of doesn't work too well. Anyway, tell me what you thought!  



End file.
